The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Marcus Dante Varoni III
Summary: This is my idea of what would happen if Haruhi threw a party with Alcohol involved. It has a lemon involved later on, but I'm not too confident in my ability. Please review according to your thoughts. HaruhhixKyon


**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter One**

**Let's Have a Party!**

It was just another day for Kyon as he sat in front of Suzumiya. Little did he know, her hand was gripping his collar as he came close to dosing off in class yet again. He was only slightly aware of the tug that signaled the start of the end of his normal life last year. A whole year had passed since then right? He felt the tug increase quickly until the back of his brown haired head was smashed into Haruhi's desk rather painfully. He stood up quickly and gave a shout. "WHAT IS IT NOW!?" She stood up with that same crazy grin on her face. "Another idea!" She exclaimed happily. The teacher in the front of their classroom who had been lecturing the class clapped his hands together and said. "Well that's lovely, but you'll both have to discuss this after class." Their new teacher had already heard that he'd probably have his hands full with Suzumiya in his class. Especially especially if she had her reluctant henchman Kyon. They both obeyed their teacher and sat down, waiting until the end of class, where Haruhi grabbed Kyon by the tie and took him to the same place they discussed the club.

"Alright Kyon! We need to have a back to school party with the Brigade!" Haruhi shouted happily. "Par... Ty?" He repeated, sounding each syllable seperately. _Oh joy... Another Suzumiya plot..._ He though to himself. "Right! So we'll be needing alcohol, food, drinks, and everything else!" She said happily. Kyon's mind disregarded the first word as a joke. "Food, drinks, and party hats... Right?" He asked boredly. "And alcohol!" There it was again. His mind took a second to register it. "Wait... WHAT!?" He shouted in surprise. "Well we need more pictures of our mascot and I was hoping to make her a bit more cooperative!" She exclaimed happily with that usually radiant smile. "What pictures are you planning on taking of Asahina-san now?" Kyon asked, his voice grating with slight anger at how she always exploited her. Haruhi's next reaction caught him off guard. "Why do you always worry about her anyway?" Her face was completely flat and devoid of emotion when she said this, giving her a dismal look. "Well regardless, I'm not buying alcohol, so you get that yourself if you really want to take more pictures of Asahina-san..." He said quietly. "So you'll buy everything else? Thanks!" She forced it on him rather quickly and bolted off. "Guess I'd better get to the club room..." Kyon sighed.

**SOS Brigade Clubroom**

Kyon sat there, playing Shogi with Koizumi as the room was devoid of all life from Haruhi. He enjoyed the absence of the crazy brunette and her even crazier plans as he moved one step closer to beating Koizumi. Then there was a loud smashing sound, followed by a crash. The smash was the sound of Haruhi slamming the door open, announcing her arrival wordlessly as she continued smiling brightly. The second, was Kyon falling out of his seat in shock and slamming his whole body on the ground. Mikuru was already trying to help him up. "Kyon! Get your lazy ass up!" Haruhi shouted, and Kyon, though he had no intention of obeying Haruhi, got up. "Alright Brigade! Guess what? We're having a party tomorrow!" She announced happily. Yuki just remained completely uncaring of everything, keeping her nose buried in her book, a romance novel this time. Itsuki just did his usual pretty-boy, gentleman act and agreed happily to whatever Haruhi planned. "Splendid, and just what all will we be doing?" He asked in that silver-tongued voice of his. "We're celebrating a year of the SOS Brigade is what we're doing!" She shouted happily. "Kyon and I will be providing everything for you guys, just wait and be happy when tomorrow comes! Including you Kyon!" She exclaimed happily.

"Now then, since Kyon and I will have to be buying everything, I'll dismiss everyone early! Last person out please lock the door! And Kyon, don't forget to buy what we agreed on!" She shouted as she left the room.

Kyon looked to everyone after she left and sighed. "You know she plans on bringing alchohol right?" He asked. Koizumi simply gave that usual smile and laughed. "I'm not really afraid of getting drunk! And besides, I really doubt it'll happen!" He chuckled. Mikuru gave a small laugh, the laugh that only an angel could have, and just blushed as she told them something that left more questions to her true age. "I might not look it, but I'm actually a strong drinker..." She smiled innocently. Yuki just shook her head and sighed. "I don't drink..." She said in that soft monotone. _Guess that makes two of us... _Kyon thought. "Well... Just don't let her get too drunk, otherwise you'll have to comply with her craziest demands Kyon, after all, people are prone to massive mood swings when they're drunk, we don't need another closed space incident where no one but you and Haruhi are there." Koizumi said simply. "Alright then... Well I guess I'll be leaving..." Kyon said then walked off, unaware of just what crazy thing Haruhi would end up forcing him into.

**Author's Note**

Well, there's the first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you will all like it, and though it may not end up being long, I hope it doesn't wind up being a total failure since this is a rather good idea of how things can lead to another. Please give me positive reviews or any constructive criticism you can! Thanks for reading! (Begins work on chapter two)


End file.
